Secret love
by TonksDora
Summary: Harry/ Draco slash. Draco just sneered at him. “Don’t know how to open a door, Potter?” he asked, smirking. “You can try it yourself, if you like, Malfoy.” Harry said.


I do NOT own these characters. Thy're all J. K. Rowling's. I just like to play with them.

Warning: slash

Please leave some comments. And if you do like this, you can read my other stories... And comment them too :D

And to the story...

Secret Love

Harry was alone in his dormitory. Hermione was in a library, of course, reading some books. Harry couldn't even remember what books Hermione wanted to read this time. And Ron played wizard chess with Neville. Seamus and Dean were somewhere, Harry didn't know where. So he was left alone. And that didn't bother him. Finally he had time to think about some things. "You're a fool, Harry Potter" he said out loud. "You have to just forget about him. Forget him and move on with your life."

"Draco, what's wrong?" Pansy Parkinson asked. "You've been quiet all week." "I don't have to explain to you if I don't want to talk all the time. Sometimes quiet is good, you should try it too." Draco said back. He was bored that everyone has to ask all the time that, especially Pansy. Of course he wasn't fine! His heart was broken. It wasn't easy to be a teenager, son of a death eater and in love with a boy who didn't love you back. No, it really wasn't easy at all.

"Hermione! Would you tell me WHY you dragged me to the library with you? I had a good game with Neville. And I think that with your intelligence you know by now that I don't love books. I'm not like you, you know." Ron whined. "Of course I know that, Ronald!" Hermione snapped. He only used Ron's real name when she was pissed off with him or when she tried to irritate him. "I didn't get you here to study or anything. I have to talk to you. And here are not many people so I figured this is perfect place." "There's a reason why there's no other people in the library on Saturday." Ron mumbled. Hermione just gave him a nasty look and didn't say anything. "It's about Harry" she said after a few minutes. "What about him?" Ron asked confused. "You haven't noticed anything? Oh my god Ronald, how selfish are you if you don't see any change in your best mate!" Hermione shouted. "I'm not selfish. Now would you not call me Ronald and please Hermione, don't shout." Ron said. "But you said it yourself, there's no one else here. So nobody heard me. Anyway, the thing is, if you haven't noticed, Harry is miserable, Ron." Hermione continued and her tone was friendly again. "Err… Why?" Ron asked. "I think he's in love." Hermione said quietly. "LOVE?" Ron shouted. "Who's shouting now?" Hermione asked. "Yes, you heard me right. I think he's in love. And I think I know with whom. If I'm correct, I think they love each other but with the two of them, I don't think either of them is going to do anything about it. So, I think we need to help them. I might have an idea what to do…" Hermione continued to speak. "Is there a chance you would tell me first who is this another person? Before you tell your long, undoubtedly bright, idea?" Ron interrupted her. "Yes, but I don't think you're gonna like this at all…" Hermione continued with a smile.

Harry was sleeping. He had a dream. In the dream he was eleven years old. He was going to Hogwarts for the first time in his life. There was another boy, a blond one, who offered him his friendship and Harry turned him down. The blond boy looked hurt but only for a second. Then he sneered at him and insulted Harry's new friend, Ron. Harry woke up and stood up. "Not again, that dream!" Harry said out loud. "It was different then. Of course I wouldn't be his friend; he didn't seem very nice then. I didn't want to be a Slytherin. But… He's different now. He's changed. Or is he?" Harry wondered. "At least I have" he said again out loud. Harry went back to bed when he had been thinking about those things for a half an hour. He fell asleep again and had a dream about that blond boy, but this dream was different. In the dream he was talking to the boy, holding his hand. They were laughing. And they were really happy together.

"Hermione, are you sure about this?" Ron asked. "Of course I am." Hermione answered. It was Sunday morning and they were at the breakfast. "First step for them is if they're forced to be together, alone. Maybe for an hour or two at least. And then I think one of them has to make a move. We just need more people involved…" Hermione explained. "Hey! Seamus! Have a minute?" Ron shouted when he saw his friends Seamus and Dean. They started to walk towards Ron and Hermione. "What's up, mate?" Dean asked curiously. "Hermione has a plan, and we might need you two. Hermione, you can explain." Ron said and Hermione started to explain her plan to the boys. They fell in silence when they saw Harry coming to the breakfast. "Hello Harry, did you sleep well?" Seamus asked. Harry just nodded and started to eat. Now even Ron noticed that something (and he already knew what that something was) was bothering his friend.

Draco didn't want to go to breakfast. Draco had had again that dream where those green eyes looked at him with disgust and turned down his friendship. "Of course he did!" Draco shouted. Luckily he was alone so he didn't have to explain himself to anybody. "You were behaving like your father. You were so… so… Slytherin! And he's so Gryffindor. You have to forget him, you have to! He could never like, not to mention love, you. He hates you… And it's all your fault. Well, your and your father's of course." Draco thought. He was feeling very miserable. He had loved that green-eyed Gryffindor almost all their years at Hogwarts. And what good had it done to him? Nothing. Slowly Draco started to put his clothes on. At least it was Sunday. He didn't have to go to any classes and pretend he was listening to the teachers. It was nice, sunny day outside. Maybe he could go out.

"So first thing is we have to get them to same place. I think best way to get to that is if we send them letters with some school owls. Then they won't know who send them and they don't know what to expect so they would have to come." Hermione said to Ron after Harry was finished with his breakfast and left the table. "And how we're supposed to get them to leave there? You know how they are. They pretend to hate each other. They'll just leave after they figure out that there's nobody else." Ron asked. "You don't use your brain, do you, Ronald? Of course we'll have to lock them to the same room or something." Hermione snapped at him. "There's an empty class room over there" Hermione said and pointed her finger over Ron's shoulder. "They just can't know that they're both there, before it's too late for them to escape…"

Harry was in his room when he saw an owl behind his window. He opened the window and the owl gave him a letter and then continued her journey. Harry opened the letter, read it and left the room confused. _Why would professor McGonagall want to meet with me on Sunday? _he wondered. Harry went to the class room that his note had asked him to go. It was dark there and the room was empty. There was a closet at the end of the room. Its door was open. "Professor?" Harry asked. "No, Harry it's me" Dean answered to him. "Professor McGonagall said you would come too. She asked us a little favour, that we could help her organize this closet. She's coming here in a minute. Would you wait me here? I have to go to the toilet. She's furious if neither of us is here when she comes back." Dean said and left the room. Harry started to look around him. Why they would have to organize a closet on a Sunday? It was so weird. He heard someone come to the room but since he didn't know if it was McGonagall or Dean he didn't say a word. Then he heard a door been closed… And locked. He turned around and saw someone standing in the room. He walked towards him and realized it was neither Dean nor professor McGonagall. It was Draco Malfoy_. I have to get out of here_, was his only thought.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" Draco asked. He was told that professor Snape had something to talk to him about. "I was waiting for professor McGonagall, not that it's any of your business. And what about you?" Harry said back. "You must be in the wrong place because this is where I was supposed to see professor Snape." Draco said. "I doubt that. When Dean comes back he can prove me right. He's supposed to be here too, you know." Harry said. After a half an hour when, of course, nobody else had come there, Harry tried the door. "Fuck, it's locked!" he said furiously. Draco just sneered at him. "Don't know how to open a door, Potter?" he asked, smirking. "You can try it yourself, if you like, Malfoy." Harry said. Draco got up and tried the door, just to notice Harry was right. It really was locked. "I'm starting to think that someone else is behind this than any professor." Harry said. "You think?" Draco just said. He started to try every spell he could think of but the door stayed locked.

At the same time on the other side of the door Hermione, Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville were listening. "Good. They're talking. Arguing, but still. I think this might work. Now if I just use a silencing spell, so no-one hears if they start to shout at each other… We don't want any teachers to open the door now do we?" Hermione said and started to cast more spells.

"Fuck! Who the hell did that? Is this supposed to be a joke?" Draco shouted furiously. He really didn't want to be here, near Harry, when he couldn't touch him or anything. _Harry hates me_, he reminded himself. "You could help me, you know" he said to Harry. "I don't know how." Harry said quietly. He didn't like to look like a fool in front of Draco. "So typical Gryffindor… Always waiting for someone else to rescue you…" Draco said. "Shut up, Malfoy!" Harry shouted.

An hour later they just sat there. Draco had stopped trying to open the door as well. "You know… I have to ask you something." Draco said. Harry turned to look at Draco. "What?" he asked. "Why do you hate me so much?" Draco asked. _This is a trick, it has to be_, Harry thought. "You know, could you just not to speak to me?" Harry said. "You know, it MIGHT be easier to come up with a plan to get out of here if you would try to speak with me" Draco said quietly. Harry didn't say a word.

After another hour Harry stood up and kicked the door hard. It didn't help of course. But it hurt really badly his foot. "Son of a…" Harry said and started to jump with one leg, holding his other leg with his hands. Draco laughed. "What's so funny?" Harry snapped at him. "You look so funny." Draco smirked. "You arrogant, irritating, blond Slytherin. I swear when I get out of this room, I will never wanna see you again. I wish that…" Harry shouted but he got interrupted when Draco kissed him.

"I'm sorry. I interrupted you. You were saying that you wish…?" Draco said as if nothing had happened. Harry just stared at him. "Why on earth did you do that?" he asked Draco. "Felt like it. And honestly, there's not much to do" Draco said casually. Inside he was furious with himself but he would never show that to Harry. _You just had to do that, you couldn't control yourself_, he thought. "You… You just felt like kissing me?" Harry asked. Just for a moment Harry's hope was up. _What if… What if he likes you too?_ He thought. Harry just hoped that Draco wouldn't look at his pants, because otherwise he could see that Harry was turned on. Harry was watching Draco. He looked so sexy. There he was sitting on a table. And if Harry wanted, he could move closer, touch his hair, kiss his lips… But Harry didn't dare to do that.

"Draco… What are you thinking about?" Harry asked finally. Draco noticed immediately that it was the first time Harry used his first name. "I just… Nothing actually." Draco answered. They sat for a while quietly. Then suddenly Draco opened his mouth. "Harry… I'm sorry." he said. "About what?" Harry asked. "About… everything. I mean I've been horrible to you. And I… I'm not that spoiled brat anymore. I don't want to be anything like my father. I will never be a death eater. And… Sorry that I kissed you.". "Did I hear you right? Did you actually apologize to me?" Harry asked. "You don't have to be so mean, I really meant it" Draco said. Harry was quiet.

And suddenly he kissed Draco. This time it lasted longer. First Draco was surprised but then he closed his eyes and really enjoyed the kiss. It got passionate. Harry opened his mouth a little and Draco's tongue wandered into Harry's mouth. Harry moaned. Draco put his hands around Harry. Harry felt Draco's erection pressed against his thigh. Slowly Draco went lying on his back and Harry was on top of him. "Harry…" Draco moaned. Harry just tried to take off Draco's shirt, but it wasn't easy because Draco's back was on the table. "Do you want…?" Harry asked Draco. Draco just nodded. "You know… I've been wanting this a few years now…" Draco said. "Really?" Harry asked surprised. They continued to kiss each other and neither of them heard that someone tried to open the door.

"Oh my…" someone said at the door. The boys turned to look towards the door and saw professor McGonagall. Quickly Harry moved away from Draco. But it was too late. Minerva had already seen them. "What in the Merlin's name are you two doing here? Well I saw what you were doing but… The door was closed and I had to use some spells to open it. But I never would have imagined… Not this, not you two…" Minerva didn't know what to say. She just left the room and left the door open. Quickly, not saying a word, the boys put rest of their clothes on and left the room.

"It almost worked out!" Hermione said to Ron. "If only McGonagall hadn't told us to leave the corridor… I would like to know what she saw when she got there… We can't ask her or Harry… What do we do now?" Hermione asked. Ron just shook his head. "Really don't know, Hermione."

A week has passed on. Harry and Draco hadn't talked to each other after the incident in the room. They both had got detention from McGonagall but luckily no-one else seemed to know what had happened. It was a Sunday morning again. And Harry was walking on the corridors. He would have a couple of hours before he'd have the detention with Draco. Harry saw Draco coming towards him. Then suddenly Draco grabbed his arm and pushed him into an empty broom closet. "What the…?" Harry asked but Draco interrupted by pressing his lips roughly to Harry's and kissed him passionately. His hands wandered in Harry's body. All Harry wanted to do was rip all Draco's clothes off. And finally that was what he did.

First he took Draco's shirt off. Oh how gorgeous he looked standing there without a shirt, panting. Draco took Harry's shirt off. Draco felt really horny. He just licked Harry's lips. Then he started to kiss Harry's neck. Occasionally he bit Harry's neck and then he continued kissing. After a while he started to kiss Harry's chest. He licked Harry's nipples and that caused Harry to moan louder. Then Draco opened Harry's pants. He saw that Harry was hard and felt his own cock getting harder too. Gently he touched Harry's cock. "Draco… Oh god, Draco!" Harry moaned. "I want to continue what was interrupted last time." Draco whispered. "I want that too…" Harry whispered back. Draco took Harry's underpants away and stroked Harry's cock. Harry was afraid he would come too soon. Finally Harry felt his cock inside Draco's mouth. Draco sucked it and teased Harry with his tongue. Harry knew he couldn't take it any longer. And then he came into Draco's mouth. Draco swallowed it all and after that he licked Harry's cock.

"Now I think it's time for me to do you a favour…" Harry said and pushed Draco roughly against the wall. He pressed his lips against Draco's neck. He kissed Draco everywhere at the same time as he took his pants off. They were kissing and touching each other. And finally Harry did the same thing that Draco had done to him. When Draco had come into Harry's mouth, and Harry too had swallowed, they were both exhausted. Harry was lying on the floor and Draco was on top of him. "From now on… I hope you don't ignore me anymore" Draco finally said to him. "Of course I don't. I kind of marked you as my own. You are my Slytherin prince now" Harry answered to him. "Good. You're mine too. I love you Harry" Draco said and kissed the other boy. "I love you too, Draco." Harry said and smiled.

Suddenly the door was open. "Potter! Malfoy! What is going on? You were supposed to be in my detention and here I find you… Doing this… Get dressed and follow me. NOW!" said Minerva's angry voice. The boys just put their clothes on and followed professor McGonagall, hand in hand.

"So, how did it happen?" Hermione asked Harry after the detention. It hadn't taken many hours for the whole school to find out what had happened between the Golden Boy and the Slytherin Prince. Harry started to tell Hermione and Ron about last Sunday when they were in the empty class room and couldn't get out of there. "Oh…" Hermione said and smiled. She didn't want to tell Harry that it had been their plan, not yet anyway. When Harry had told everything he wanted to tell he left his friends and started to look for Draco. When he found him they walked hand in hand outside the castle. It was beautiful night and they wanted to see the sunset. They talked about everything, and they were so happy that finally they were together. It was what they both had dreamed for years anyway. They saw the sunset and if someone was looking out the window, she/he would have seen a beautiful sunset and two people kissing out there, madly in love.


End file.
